FK Sindjelic
FK Sindjelic was a Serbian Dugout club currently playing in the Serbian 3rd A league. Its one of the many clubs that have joined in November 2006 after a huge action from the Serbian Dugout members to bring in new players. The club is named after a Serbian hero Stevan Sindjelic who died in the First Serbian uprising. The club was shut down by its manager Stefke History of the club The club was formed on the 18th of October 2006, and the first match was played against at that time a 3rd league team FC Crvena Zvezda Beograd. FK Sindjelic won it by 3-0 and the first league match was played against FC Delije Windsor(now playing in the first Canadian league) which Sindjelic won 2-0. The club entered during season 2 but too late to change anything Season 3 Season 3 was a season of high expectations. The club aimed for the top already and the most serious contender was FK Karaburma. FK Karaburma is still FK Sindjelic's great rival. The season started well,with the team being in the top,and the new comers Ejup Cevic, Marco Hogstad and Laurentiu Brodeala performing well(these players still play for the club). The team then made a spectacular result by knocking out 2nd league team NIKCEVIC_STARS(now known as Spider Pigs) and managed to get to the round 6 when it was finally defeated by the Superleague team Liman 3. The match was lost in the final minute. As for the season, the team managed to defeat FK Karaburma by the result of 2-1 and 2 rounds before the end they found themselfs on 1st place and they needed only one more win to secure the title, but then the title was lost. In the 21st round the team was stunned by FK Specijalci (who were on 3rd place) and then the team failed to beat 4th placed FK Polet United from Negotin thanks to the red card which was given to the Sindjelic's defender Zorion Ygnacio. The title was taken by FK Specijalci who managed to defeat 2nd placed FK Karaburma. It was a great blow to the club Season 4 The club had championship ambitions and the team was put up accordingly. The biggest signing was Ighli Blanda, a young italian striker who came on loan from NS United. FK Sindjelic cruised through the league with the only team capable of competing with them was of course FK Karaburma, but both matches ended in a draw. In the cup the team was knocked out in the 5th round, but the title was secured 3 rounds before the end and its so far the only trophy that FK Sindjelic won Season 5 The newly promoted club was already aiming for the top spot in the 3rd league but the transfer period did not go as well as it was supposed too.The team was lacking depth and this was one of the reasons why the team finished 3rd. There was big competition but the team was in a good form and it finished 2nd after the 11th round,but however the team lost some crucial games in the 2nd part of the season and managed to finish 3rd.But the main success was the cup. The team managed to knock out the Superleague team Car Konstantin in the 3rd round and caused the first upset of the cup and managed to advance all the way to the 7th round(last 16) where they were finally knocked out by FC Dejo United Season 6 In what is probably going to be the hardest season for the club, with alot of competition all aiming at the top spots and with their fiercest rivals FK Karaburma also being promoted to the same league, the pressure is on to achive good results and finish on top.The club was knocked out in the 4th round of the Serbian cup by the Superleague team Backa Zora after penalties(4:3). End The club was officially retired on its second birthday on 18th of October 2008, with all of the clubs talented players sold out Squad The squad can be seen on the following link *FK Sindjelic squad Tranfers for season 6 In: *Aurel Vatmanu(EL Diablo A.C.) *Bjarne Terkelsen(Michaels Drenge) *Aap Vardonen(Thedaalgards) ON LOAN Out: *Nikola Jocic(FC Zelanjavski team) *Dragojlo Damjanovic(Football Club Neophyte) *Stanislaw Abramowicz(pascal nouma) *Budisav Lazic(Smyrna Sk) *Vidak Kasum(São Paulo FC) *Andjelko Perovic(Dusan Silni) *Danilo Markovic(F.K. Subotica) See also Official site of FK Sindjelic Category:Football Clubs